锁与罠
by Prototype Jing
Summary: 压切婶，ooc预警
1. 第一章

**锁与罠（1）**

压切婶本丸，OOC预警。

* * *

"母亲职业审神者。父亲那边呢？"

"没有记录。"白色兜帽罩头，隐藏了半张脸，男子翻阅着手中资料。"不过可能也是审神者。她的母亲曾经有段时间非常渴望自己的后代也有审神者的灵力。向同为审神者的男性借种也不是不可能…"

"父亲情况不明么。找不到监护人的话，就伤脑筋了。"

"总之按照程序来，我们时之政府先观察一段时间。若是没有灵力，再交给你们现世。没有问题的话，请在这里签字确认。"

"嗯，"现世审查官有些发福。"现在审神者不好找么？这样的小姑娘也拉去充数。"他龙飞凤舞地签上了自己的名字。

"规矩罢了。她的母亲的本丸战力不低，找不到合适的审神者，白白浪费了可不好。"時之政府的监察官收起了文书。

"欸？看起来你们也不好过啊。"

"彼此彼此。"监察官确认了一下角落里的小女孩。

只见她睁着红红的眼睛看着他。许久没有好好打理过的黑发，披挂在脸颊两侧，看起来格外苍白瘦弱。

检察官挪开了视线，然后对身后的那位付丧神机械地开口："你现在可以带走她了。一个月后我会来察看情况。若是有灵力反应，你们就可以认主了。"

"多谢。"付丧神微微点头。

"我不去！"当付丧神牵住女孩的手时，看似沉默文静的女孩陡然发出了刺耳的尖声抗议。

满屋的人擅自决定了她的归属，没有一个人问过她的愿望。

"我不要当审神者！"

付丧神的动作没有丝毫停顿，他面无表情地钳制着忽然变得暴躁在他怀着又踢又咬的女孩。

"你还不是审神者。"他说着，眼睛里弥漫的紫藤色让人生畏。"不过是个替补罢了。"

女孩无谓地挣扎，试图逃离那个烟灰头发神色抑郁的强壮男人。她像是感知到了恐惧的动物，就算知道是徒劳，也依然试图拼命挣脱。

付丧神一边压制着怀中小人，一边念动了咒令。巨大的光环从他背后缓缓显现。那是女孩从未见过的景象。白色的光华越来越强，刺得她睁不开眼睛。不可名状的虚空渐渐吞噬着整个房间。

女孩知道到自己被吓得大叫，双耳却听不到任何声音，只感觉到两片温热的唇瓣贴上了她嘴唇…

审神者顿时睁开了眼。她喘着粗气，浑身冷汗。

梦么？

身周夜色正浓，月光如霜，虫鸟蛰伏不鸣。屏风一侧烛火幽微，金兽丝丝散发着幽香。

红发男人搂着自己的纤细的腰肢，柔软的胸乳紧紧贴着他坚实的胸膛。她小心地移动着挺翘的臀部，将自己的刀鞘从他的已经疲软利刃上退出。那份量不小的肉块滑出的一刹那，带着腥气的液体在她的大腿内侧斜斜地划了一道。

身边男人似乎有所感知，却并没有苏醒，只是翻了个身，用肌肉分明的手臂垫着头，露出半截赤裸结实的胸膛和红褐的乳尖，继续呼呼大睡。

他许久没有被允许寝当番。原本在审神者的教导下初尝男女之事，方才品出味道就没了下次，憋了许久才得到了这么个机会，男人便如同饿了许久的兽一般，痴缠折磨她了大半夜，以至于她现在两条腿软如面条。

审神者起身披衣，厚织的绸缎如同茧一般包裹起赤裸的身体。扯了绢布，她靠向烛火，借着烛光查看自己的下体。那里一片艳红，被撑开的花穴并没有完全恢复原来紧闭的样子，还在时不时地吐出男人留在里面的种子，混着她自己泌出的液体，顺着她的大腿内侧缓缓滑下。审神者有些讽刺"哼"了一声，仔细擦掉了秽物，然后将绢布揉成了一团，扔到了一边。然后她抓起自己的长柄烟，添上了烟丝，倾身靠向烛台，借了烛火。

云雨之后倒头便睡，若是换做是旁人，审神者定然不会这般宽容。谁知道这位红发付丧神这样大大咧咧的性格竟然少见地对了审神者的胃口。

审神者纤细的手指托着烟杆，帮付丧神拉了拉被子。然后她起身拉开了门，踱出屋子侧身坐在了木质地板的边沿，红唇在月光下呼出白色的烟雾。

不知过了多久，以烟杆轻击地板边缘"哐哐"地抖落了其中烟灰，审神者终于向着庭园的黑暗处启声："出来吧。"

一直隐在暗中的人从树丛中转了出来。

"主上睡不着么？"付丧神声音轻松，并没有被抓住偷听墙角的慌乱。"白菊茶可以安神，需要我为你沏一壶么？"

"我倒是做了个梦。"审神者没有理会他的话，只是将烟杆递给他，示意他来重新填上烟丝点上烟。

"我本来在虚无之间浮着，忽然听见了有夜莺的声音，清醒过来发现自己依然被铁链锁在暗室之中。"她接过烟杆，深深地吸了一口，眼中光彩一转，看向眼前的付丧神。

"啊，这真是只不懂氛围的夜莺呢。"付丧神答着，声音似笑非笑。

审神者"哼"了一声，似乎并没有心情跟他调侃，单刀直入，"说吧，莺丸，你有什么事？"

"主上还真是无趣呢。"被称作莺丸的付丧神半真半假地抱怨着。他上前一步，在审神者面前单膝跪下，伸手触到她的一只光洁的裸足，然后将其纳入手心轻轻抚摸，并且抬眼借着月光，仔细观察着审神者的每一个表情。

见她依旧面不改色，修长的手指便暧昧地顺着精巧的脚踝滑上她的小腿，最后在松松披着的打褂下温热的腿心处停住了。

"这里的湿润和热度，"他在她极度私密的地方动了动手指，顿时感觉到腿的主人不经意间的颤抖。"我很长时间没有体会过了。"莺丸抽回了自己的手。他的双眸看进了审神者的眼底。"主上还记得么？"

审神者拢紧了衣服，挪了挪身体，低声笑了起来。付丧神言语间流露的丝丝怨怼，简直肉眼可见地虚假无比。

"明明从没在乎过这种事情。这样的小把戏就到此为止吧。"审神者开口，"不过，你想说什么我倒是猜到了。"

莺丸笑了起来，"不愧是主上啊。"他的声音酥软好听。"里面那个笨蛋可是真心喜欢主上你呢。主上可不要像对我这般始乱终弃啊。这样伤害一个纯情的笨蛋可是罪过呢。"

他正经八百地说着这句话，听上去依然像调笑。但审神者知道他是认真的。

她低头看着面前的付丧神，含着烟杆的玉嘴，吸入了一口，然后将烟雾吐出："若将一个人囚禁在一个她完全不想待的地方，还不让她做自己想做的事情，这难道不也是罪过么？"她嘴角微勾，却带着凉意。

隔着障子透过来的微弱烛光晃动了一下熄灭了。莺丸的脸瞬间暗了下来。

"主上说的是，这的确是罪过。"他启声，一反平日的随意。"但是有多少人从一开始就得到了自己想要的？"他靠近她，在她身边坐下，低声开口，并没有反驳她言语中关于囚禁的种种。她看不清他的脸。"所以我们只有尽心去做自己不讨厌的事情，期望有一日能有自由选择自己想做的权力。"

审神者没有说话。她感觉得到莺丸的视线正在观察着她。于是她侧头看了他一眼。对方似乎在思考着接下来该说什么。然后他恢复了平日的轻松。

"你喜欢发号司令，驱使我们做这做那。特别是那些人间珍宝的付丧神们，你喜欢看着他们心甘情愿地臣服在你脚下试图取悦你的样子。不管你是否愿意，你很享受做审神者的感觉。即使你并非我们真正的主上。"

审神者轻笑了一声。"你应该庆幸我今天心情还算不错。否则说出这些话，你知道后果。"

莺丸并不在意审神者的威胁。他的手指试探地伸进了她抓着地面边缘的指缝，轻轻地撑开那些紧闭的缝隙，然后握住了她的手，用自己手心中微弱的热力温暖着女子冰冷的手。

审神者默默吸着烟，沉默良久。

"我的母亲才是你们真正的主上。"最后，她开口。

"前主大人是位优秀的审神者。"莺丸回答。

"从我记事开始，她一天里有十个时辰是待在这里吧。"审神者的嘴边挂着一丝轻蔑。"诚然，她会为我准备食物，让我不至于饥饿，不过也就仅此而已了。我曾经以为她是被迫接受这样的工作，直到发现她是乐在其中。"

她顿了顿，从身边男人的手中挣脱，纤细的手指捏住了他俊秀的脸颊。"你告诉我，莺丸，你们刀剑男士眼中优秀的前主大人，是一个合格的母亲么？"

"主上，"男人眨了眨那双眼尾稍吊的眼睛，回避了这个问题。"议论逝者乃是不敬。抱歉，我无法给你答案。"

"不管你说不说出口，我们彼此都知道答案是什么。"审神者哼了声。"只不过，她在成为我的母亲之前，早已经是你们的主上。正因如此，我无法改变你们爱她敬她胜于我。"

"主上啊，爱的形式有很多种不是么？"他狡黠地辩着。"我想无论是我还是大包平都不会有机会与前主同床共枕。即便如此，我对她的敬爱溢于言表。但是你不一样。"他抓住审神者的沾染烟味的手指，试图用茶香的吻来净化它们。"我们付丧神…可是很贪心的。"

审神者眉稍微动。男人的嘴唇冰冷没有温度，她用力挣脱了他。

然而，面对主上的回避，莺丸并没有生气，反而低声笑了起来，仿佛这样的举动让他产生了愉悦之感。他坐直了身体，不再试图逗弄审神者。

"大包平还在里面呢。主上不回到他身边去么？"他说，"要是他醒了见不到你，可是要闹别扭的。"

"你好歹偶尔说些大包平以外的事吧。"审神者开口。她再次用烟杆敲了敲地板的边缘。

"说的是呢，"莺丸回答道，他抬头看向了天空中的明月，雾蒙蒙地一片光华。

* * *

迎接付丧神远征归来，向来是审神者的一件大事。

清点物资指挥归库，听付丧神们汇报见闻的军议。由本丸之主亲自主持完成这些琐事都是沿袭了上一任审神者的作风。

审神者坐在广间正席。远征归来的付丧神队长向她跪拜。

他风尘仆仆却身形凛然，带着本丸领管不容质疑小觑的气势，斩杀敌人时更是如鬼神临世。

他恭恭敬敬地臣服在她面前，双拳扶地。

就是这个让他就此自刎也不会有二话的付丧神，在抬起头看向她时，平静的紫藤色眸中暗藏着难以察觉的疯狂和痴迷。

审神者刚到嘴边关切的话语，顿时消失无影无踪，取而代之的是烦躁和不快。

在听了"远征大成功"的汇报后，她在众人面前仅仅丢下了一句"幸苦了"便从正座上起身，准备重新回到演练场活动筋骨。近侍大包平迫不及待地跟了上去。

见此举动，在座的付丧神们的细细议论声顿时充斥了广间。

"主上。"在她挪步出屋之时，座下的管领付丧神低声开口。他的脸色已经沉了下去了许多。"这里的工作还没有完成呢。"

审神者侧头看了看贸然开口的管领刀，眼中光彩微动，随即转头，命令活动着肩膀准备去好好活动一番的大包平留下来把远征事宜处理完毕。

管领长谷部闻言，顿时眉间一皱。

"怎么？做不到么？"在大包平表示更愿意去手合时，审神者扬眉看他。

"当，当然不是！这有什么难的！"红发付丧神急急证明自己。

"那就好。"她点点头，听见身旁跪坐着的莺丸一声轻咳。有他看着大包平，审神者没有丝毫不放心。

"嗯…那个…长谷部先生，我们就开始吧…"红发付丧神在她刚才的座首旁坐了下来代行主上之权。他面对长谷部，并不熟练地开口。

审神者的余光瞟过了长谷部满是竭力隐忍不满的脸色，心里生出了如附骨之蛆一般的丝丝快意。她转身挥袖离去。

荒怠政事，擅自离席。

今晚上他一定以此为借口来见她，依凭管领的身份恭敬守礼地说教，然后满怀私心地惩罚她这个"不尽责"的主上。听她由开始的嘴硬，在他的身体下变得绵软，叫着他的名字求饶，说着自己错了。

毕竟在他的眼里，她一直以来都是他的所有物。即便在后来的岁月里他渐渐落入她编织的陷阱，成为了她一手操控的奴从家犬。只是最初的关系并不是那么容易被改变。她还是那个被他拎进本丸亲自调教的孩子。

当发现她只能靠着祝祷和法阵加持勉强召唤出付丧神时，长谷部无疑是失望的。

灵力低下，毫无规矩。丝毫没有继承到先代的庄重和泉涌一般的灵力。完全不像是本丸的继承人，倒像是一只会用牙齿咬人无用的野猫。

或许就是因为先代知道她的能耐，所以完全放弃了让她继承本丸的想法。

认主之后，变得恭敬的长谷部仅仅只有一次将此想法表达出来。

那是在她被时之政府确认拥有灵力，有资格继承本丸的时候。她砸坏门，拒绝成为审神者，并且用她能想到的最恶毒的语言诅咒眼前这个紫眸男人，并且威胁要把他的头砍下拿去喂狗。

那个男人本来想靠着女孩子们喜欢的精美的玩偶，试图安抚情绪激动没人愿意接近的新主。

他一言不发地任她发泄，等她变得疲惫不堪，这才开口："等你有了刀解付丧神的灵力再说吧。你现在什么都做不到。"

她闻言再次暴躁起来，用仅剩的一点力气踢他咬他。那个男人却不避不闪地看着她。那双紫眸变得深沉，好像是洞穴中剥落了岩皮的紫水晶。不知是不是透过她的样子，想起了他所敬爱的先代。

那或许是审神者最讨厌他的地方之一。

她成不了先代。她不是她的母亲。

那个男人在她闹哑了嗓子，眼眶红肿，架不住睡意眼皮直打架的时候，伸手去抱她，笨拙地用湿润的手绢帮她擦干净泪迹弄污的脸颊。她勉强挣扎了一下就放弃了。

"长谷部最讨厌了。"她哑声说。

"嗯，我知道。"付丧神动作不停，声线平稳。

审神者被他圈在怀中，身形不稳，不由地抓住了他的衬衫领口。那个男人顿了顿，然后很顺手抚了抚她的头顶。

* * *

审神者对长谷部的讨厌持续了许多年。

她讨厌他初见时的吓唬威胁，讨厌他强行带走了她。

她讨厌他耐住性子一遍遍教她符文令咒，讨厌他手把手教她素振挥剑。

她讨厌他用竹条打她的手掌心，让她认错。更讨厌他惩罚完了自己后，去母亲的龛前自惩的惺惺作态。

她讨厌他跪坐在屏风外夜夜守着她入睡。也讨厌他在她生病时亲力亲为的照顾。

她讨厌他在她面前恭而有礼，仪表堂堂。更讨厌他在演练场偶尔脱去衣衫，肌理如玉。

她讨厌他的双眸子，转动时的流光像是摇曳的紫藤花影。也讨厌他说话时而磁性温和，时而低沉危险。

审神者并不认为自己是一个记仇的人，她很惊讶自己对长谷部的"讨厌"会持续这么长时间。她甚至想过这样的强烈的情绪的源头会不会并不是厌恶，而是因为其他的情绪？比如…爱？

瞬间她又打消了这个想法。没有一种爱是想要逃离对方，没有一种爱是想要折磨对方。

铆足了劲地与长谷部剑锋相对似乎已经成为日常。这样的日子绝对不是爱这样神圣的字可以形容的。讨厌这个词，刚好够用。

直到有一日她看到了另外可能性。

例会上见到的审神者与她身边的近侍长谷部是多么地依依恋恋如胶似漆。她在旁边几乎憋笑得要内伤，只因看到那位长谷部对他的主上百依百顺的滑稽样子。要是她的长谷部变成这样那真的是太有趣了。

就因为这个恶意而又无聊的念头，在一次长谷部对她严厉地说教之时，审神者乘着他不注意，忽然抬头吻住他，让那些讨厌的喋喋不休化作一声闷哼，消失在她的唇间。

男人的唇温热湿润。接触的那一刹那，他的浑身猛然一颤。下一刻，审神者的身体就被他大力推开。

眼前的男人抚过自己的嘴唇，难以置信地看着她，双目圆睁。紫藤的眸中光泽瞬间变化万千。

看见眼前人这样的表情，审神者知道自己已然得逞。她想大笑。出乎意料的是，这个时候的她，却好像完全笑不出来。

她只是呆呆地看着长谷部。看着他的唇失去血色，双颊却染上了红晕。看着他无比慌乱，手足无措，不敢看她的眼睛，从她面前逃离。

那一刻，她忽然感到了丝丝恐惧，背脊发凉，手足俱冷。

自己怎么会这样？

审神者连连甩头，驱走心中的违和感，压下了几乎要奔涌而出的不可名状的情绪。

抚胸定了神，她这才稍微轻松了一些。用手背狠狠地擦了擦自己的嘴唇，似乎回到了从前的自己，手指点着地面，开始思考接下来该如何对付那个滑稽地夹着尾巴逃跑的男人。

然而她丝毫没有意识到自己高估了自己，强行压的某些事物已经悄然改变。

长谷部许久都没有出现在她面前。在审神者看来那是长谷部畏惧和自己见面。

若想让对方难堪，她就得自己主动出现在他面前，告诉他这一切都是她的兴起，一切是长谷部自己多想。除此之外，她还想确认内心的违和感究竟是因何而起。

于是在某一个夜晚，少女审神者偷偷溜到了本丸管领的房内，结果就再也没有能够出来。

他是本丸管领，平时老成持重。她被对方恭敬守礼所迷惑，竟忘记了对方身负压切之名，承袭命名前主魔王的狂气。

她被他压在了身下，腰带被扯开，宽大的袴被褪下，露出套着白袜的小脚和两条雪白如笋的腿。

她有无数次机会可以拒绝眼前这个醉酒意识模糊的男人，可是鬼使神差一般地沉默，任由那个一直扮演着教养者的身份的男人分开了她的腿，手指按上了她的花心，轻捻慢挑之后，将他的可怖之物抵上了处子密穴。

那一刻，审神者意识到了自己的无知，他的是玉刚锻造的强健体魄，久不出鞘的刀身是如此宽大厚实。

身上意识不明的男人没有给她任何喘息的机会，他将强行破入，将刀身插入了她从未有人造访的下体。

本该温柔对待，长谷部却狠狠地撕裂了她。她疼得几乎背过了气。却不知为何逞强一般咬紧了牙关，没有哼出一丝声音。身体控制不住地颤抖了起来。

岚雨一般的强暴，没有爱意的动作，仅仅是为了泄欲。她的管领刀，她的教养者，竟是如此缺女人。

审神者的脑中不知为何浮现出了那位与不相识的审神者和她的长谷部耳鬓厮磨，相互亲吻。忽而脑中画面一转，又浮现出年幼时初见长谷部，他冷漠与粗暴的样子。

她趴在地面上喘息着笑出了声，心脏莫名地跟着收缩起来。

啊，真的是够了。

刀刃一下一下捅着她的娇嫩之处。她暗自期待长谷部清醒过来。他会是自责呢？还是气她不知好歹自甘堕落？不管怎么样，他一定会难受得要命。

审神者趴跪的双腿支撑不住身体，不住地抽搐着。她忽然发现自己的泪水不受控制地纷纷滴落在地面，只觉得花穴受虐的酸麻，渐渐变成了让人晕眩的快感缓缓地攀升而上。


	2. 第二章

主上去世了。

那是毫无预兆的死亡，和那个死在本能寺的男人惊人的相似。

不同的是，在那个男人死后，家臣各自为政。而主上去世后，只留下了他们这一群不知所措的付丧神们。

"主上向来强势，我们所做的仅仅是跟从而已，即使这样也耗尽了心力，无法分担半分。她若是有了意外，我们可就…"

记不得是什么时候的夜间小酌，好友光忠微熏，开口说起了这样的话。

自己却认为谈及此事不吉利，非常反感地打断了他。

而现在一语成谶，他们毫无防备。

若是身为近侍的自己，当时听进了光忠的话，对主上加以劝诫，事情会不会变得不这么糟糕？如今想起这些也于事无补。

本丸该何去何从。

从前本是主上考虑的问题，首次压在了付丧神们的身上。可会议上，大家都出奇得沉默。

不知是因为从前总是在听命，所以失去了思考的能力，还是摆在眼前的路太过简单，亦或是依旧沉溺在主上去世的阴影里。

就此离散，等着被时之政府刀解或送到其他本丸，还是另寻主上？在这个问题大家几乎没有分歧。只是，主上生前倾尽心血实力强大的本丸该由谁来继承？

"主上不想让少主继承本丸。"他对提名提出了异议。"我作为近侍必须遵从主上的愿望。"

"主上是亲口对你说的么？"

"没有。但主上从未让我们见过少主。若她有心，早就会把少主带到本丸了。"他据理力辩。

付丧神们纷纷摇头。

"这就是你的忠义么？长谷部，你是想看着主上多年的心血白费么？"

"不…"他握紧了拳头。

"能不能继承本丸还不一定呢。至少看看她够不够格吧。"大家这么决定着。"除非，近侍大人还有别的人选？"

他只有沉默。

将少主接回本丸是他的使命。初见少主时，除了同一个模子刻出来的眉眼，他很难将眼前这个抑郁敏感多疑的小家伙和气势威严的主上连系起来。

每一个审神者都有自己特殊的魅力，使付丧神们心悦诚服。但是这个可怜兮兮的小家伙显而易见地不是审神者的料子。看来他的猜想是正确的，主上是知道这些，才没有将她作为自己的继任者来培养。

远离付丧神们过上普通人的生活…这样，也好…

他不知是该欣慰还是失落。心情复杂地看着缩在角落脸色苍白的小可怜，那是他所敬爱的主上的血脉。

"母亲职业审神者。父亲那边呢？"

"没有记录…不过可能也是审神者。她的母亲曾经有段时间非常渴望自己的后代也有审神者的灵力。向同为审神者的男性借种也不是不可能…"

"父亲情况不明么。找不到监护人的话，就伤脑筋了。"

耳边飘来了这样的话语，他不由地皱起了眉头…

"现在可以带走她了。一个月后我会来察看情况。若是有灵力反应，你们就可以认主了。"监察官批准后，他伸手抱住了少主。

小姑娘却在他怀里开始了哭闹踢咬。他有些不知所措，只有紧紧地按住了她的双腿双臂，可又怕动作太重压着了这个易碎的小人。

不可思议的是明明向来讨厌没有礼节教养的行为的他，却并没有觉得厌恶烦躁。只是深深地担忧了起来。

"你还不是审神者。不过是个替补罢了。"

若是少主无法继任审神者，这么小的孩子没有亲人以后该怎么办？

"请成为审神者吧。"

他在时空的隧道中吻住了她稚嫩的双唇，暗自将自己的灵力渡给受到了惊吓哭闹不止的少主一些。

"让我们来照顾你。"

这是他那时脑中出现的唯一办法。

只是这一时的冲动，即便心里有所准备，接下来的发生的一切，依然是天真的他始料未及的。

刚开始，只是少主低微的灵力供给无法有效地修复受伤的付丧神。

还好，只要减少出阵次数便可。

然而，减少出阵次数意味着无法获得足够的资源。再加上本丸家大业大，没过一年，本丸就面临了入不敷出坐吃山空的窘境。即使有博多藤四郎精打细算，寻求生财之道，也无法逆转本丸渐渐衰落的命运。

刀装御守所剩无几，万不得已，刀剑男士们也只有带伤出阵，毫无曾经战力排名前茅的本丸的威势，如今落到这个地步，实在让人唏嘘。悲剧就因此差点酿成。

重伤的付丧神被送回到了本丸，命悬一线。而主上向来记不住高级咒文来弥补自己的灵力，根本无法医治。

年幼无知，没有威信，无法鼓舞士气，亦不知自己职责所在。

主上这样的行径活生生地摆到了付丧神们的面前，像压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，压垮了先代去世后，一直麻痹自己苦苦支撑的付丧神们。

事情不可救药地向着最糟糕的方向发展。御家骚动，付丧神们纷纷提出脱藩。

不论是长谷部耐心安抚，还是怒气冲冲呵斥着他们不忠不义，这一切似乎都难以改变。

他试图与某位向来温和的付丧神私下里推心置腹详谈，希望让事情有所回转。可没想到说了两三句，却又争吵了起来。

"这次是弟弟命大。下一次万一没有这样的运气。"

"我在这个本丸时日尚浅，但也清楚这个本丸已经不是曾经的本丸了。"

"想要和弟弟们一起活下去有什么错！"

向来好脾气的付丧神摔门而出。留下长谷部束手无策，握拳难平心情。

无力感缓缓爬上了后脊。他忽然想起了又兵卫大人，那位深得前主如水大人喜爱的养子，却在如水先生去世后脱藩，从此与义兄弟的长政大人兵刃相向。

这样的事情，难道要再次发生么？

当门再次被打开，日光倾洒，烛台切光忠出现在了他的面前。

"长谷部君，你这是在哭么？"那位一身黑色肃杀的付丧神开口问道。

长谷部别过头用手背揉眼睛，只感觉好友在他身边单膝下跪，手扶住了他的肩。

"大厦将倾，你一人勉强支撑又有什么用呢？"

长谷部侧头看向了他琥珀的眸子，神色绝望，"说出这样的话，就算是你，我也绝不原谅。"

光忠笑了起来，叹道："你这直率的忠义之心是我最中意的一点呢。"他略略沉吟了一下，"脱藩的事情无法挽回，就由它去吧。这说不定，这不是坏事。现在的本丸最不需要的就是维持曾经的颜面。"

"颜面？哪里还有什么颜面？"长谷部苦笑，斜目看向光忠，"大家都要走，你呢？"他问道。

黑色的付丧神再次笑了起来，"我到这个本丸比你还早呢，长谷部君，习惯可是一件可怕的事呢。"

这句话的份量有多少，长谷部心里有数，他用力握住了好友的手臂。

这是危急存亡之秋。只有不计手段克服，方可绝处逢生。

* * *

半月后，脱藩的付丧神们陆续离开。

大手门处，其中一位拉住了长谷部。

"长谷部先生，我知道你做了什么，"他掂了掂发放给脱藩刀剑男士的小判袋子，手中份量不轻。"我不懂啊，她并不是先主，究竟有什么价值让你做到这一步？"

长谷部沉默不语。

这个问题他也不懂。

晚间去看望主上，年幼的她对本丸发生的变化一概不知。玩累了，抱着精美的玩偶趴在垫上睡成了一团。

仿佛为了求得一时的平静，长谷部在她小小身边躺下，手指轻抚她稚嫩的脸颊，听见她在梦中嘟嚷着"最讨厌长谷部了。"然后无意识地挪动身体，靠近了他的怀里，汲取他胸口的热量。

那一刻，长谷部百感交集。

价值？的确没有价值。

他侧身将先代唯一的血脉圈进怀里。

她的价值是由他来创造的不是么？这是他作为管领对整个本丸的责任。作为先代近侍对先代的还恩。


	3. 第三章

本丸的日子，最难以忍受的莫过于寂寞。

最初到来时，身边还有一些看起来比自己大不了多少的付丧神陪着她打发时光。

她叫他们"哥哥"，被他们带着在本丸各个角落里嬉戏。

只是在某一天，那些拿着大青虫逗她的付丧神，牵着她去池里摸鱼的付丧神，捉毛绒绒兔子给她看的付丧神，不知道为什么，全部都消失不见了。

而没有消失的付丧神们，则每天行色匆匆，忙忙碌碌，在看见她时，致礼后没有丝毫停留。

树荫垂在空荡荡的屋子里，映下灰色的影子。审神者独自一人努力记着那些绕口的咒文。

她不敢有半分懈怠。否则晚上那个讨厌的长谷部查问起来，轻则面壁思过，重则打手掌心。

这样的日常持续了好些年。持续到她几乎忘记了寂寞是什么样的感觉，只觉得是落雪落在鸦羽睫毛上静静化开一般的冷。

那时候她已经可以通过阵法加持召唤出新的付丧神，也可以有效地对受伤的付丧神进行手入。

随即而来的是意识到了自己本丸审神者的身份。以及这个身份所带来的一切意义，责任，还有特权。

对于付丧神来说，审神者的命令是绝对的。

只是唯独对长谷部，她无法否认自己难以像对待其他付丧神一般地对待他。

而他又是否对自己抱有超出主从以外的感情？

十五岁那年，审神者加笄，昭示自己成年。从此之后，便可以摄本丸事宜。

她的笄礼是其他本丸的审神者主持的。据说她是母亲生前的好友，被管领长谷部请来为她加笄。

尽管烛台切光忠告诉她，从前本丸艰难时，得过那位审神者的照顾，可她却一点也不喜欢她。

"那个老太婆嘲笑我是小姑娘。"

笄礼完毕后，她向座下的两位付丧神抱怨。

长谷部皱眉："还请主上注意言辞。老太婆这样的话，以后请不要挂在嘴边。"

审神者撅起了嘴。

"那位大人只是称呼你小姑娘而已。"光忠觉得有趣，扬起了眉梢。"况且你本来也是个小姑娘。"

"她还对我说奇怪的话！"审神者涨红脸分辩。"叫我什么紫之上。说我的母亲是藤壶什么的…"

"什么！"此言一出，一旁长谷部忽然开口。突兀之语，连带着光忠也不由地侧目。

管领刀顿时意识到了自己的失态，他垂下了头去，眼中神色动摇。

周遭气氛变得微妙起来。审神者不解地看向了长谷部。

"咳咳，"光忠清了清嗓子，打破了沉默。"那位大人书看得太多了。"他得出了这样的结论。"紫之上和藤壶女御都是绝世佳人。这是在夸赞主上。"

"真的么？"审神者有些狐疑。"她还说自己是六条…"

长谷部捏紧了拳头。

"啊，六条妃子，那是饱读诗书之人。"光忠面不改色。"主上可要好好学习这一点啊…"

* * *

光忠哄骗了她。

她隐隐约约有这样的感觉，却又抛之脑后。

过了很久，审神者才在偶然间确认了这件事。

那时她已经是独当一面的审神者，座下付丧神中不乏人间珍宝，并且已经开始在自己的家臣身上寻得满足感填充自己空虚。

一番云雨后，她亲手锻出的那个爱好风雅的紫发付丧神喘息着，宽大的手贴上了她汗湿的裸背，然后低头轻吻她的肩头。

"说起来真是羞愧…"他的发丝柔软，让她后颈微痒。"每日看着你与其他付丧神耳鬓厮磨，我可是要变成六条妃子那般嫉妒的之人了。真不风雅啊…"

审神者原本懒洋洋侧躺在被褥间的身体顿时一僵。

饱读诗书的六条妃子，绝世佳人藤壶女御，还有紫之上这个奇怪的称呼。这些早就被遗忘在记忆角落的名字，忽然被勾起，如同猫爪一般挠着她的心口。

她忙撑起身向歌仙询问。于是风雅的付丧神说起了一个故事…

贵为皇子却苦恋宫中盛宠的藤壶女御的光源氏。

一手调教了紫之上成为自己理想情人的光源氏。

风流韵事引得太子未亡人六条妃子因爱生妒的光源氏。

审神者听着，身体难以抑制地颤动起来。

光源氏，那个拥有世间少有美貌的光之皇子…她不是傻子，其中隐喻呼之欲出。

无力之感顿时卷席了全身，她靠在歌仙的怀中，紧紧地贴在他炽热宽大的胸口。对方则有些诧异扶住了突然色变脱力的她。

这些陈年往事知道了又如何。她从来就不是紫之上，长谷部更不是光源氏。她是从他紫藤花影中孕育出来的，刺伤他的玫瑰刺。

长谷部的错，是从一时心软把她接回本丸开始的，然后他为了她这个"不值得"的主上一错再错。

审神者的错，是从一时兴起吻住了长谷部开始的，然后她掉进自己亲手筑下的陷阱里无可救药。

审神者想起了她灾难般的初夜，毫无温存可言的肌肤之亲，还有翌日清醒后，榻边脸色惨白，却看起来冷静自持的男人。

他条理清晰地诚意谢罪，接着端起了教养者的样子开始了说教，训诫她不可只身前往男人的寝室。

审神者只觉他的声音似从雾中传来，听不真切。她手足冰冷，努力撑了起来，用被子裹紧了赤裸的身体，尽量使自己的眼神看起来淡漠无比。

"长谷部把我当什么人了？"她垂着长睫轻声问，"事到如今，你想说的就只有这些么？"

她不知道自己的眼周微微泛红，落在对方眼里满是楚楚可怜。明明是冷冷的质问，听上去却是幽怨如丝。

男人的手开始颤抖了起来。他的脸上那张名为冷静面具开始肉眼可见地碎裂崩坏。

"是啊，事到如今我究竟在做什么啊…"声音压抑地仿佛钝刀锉在原木上。

然后他的五官在她的瞳孔中突然放大。

审神者过他的很多表情，冷静的，发怒的，急躁的，温和的。而如今那张她无比熟悉的脸上却出现了她从未见过的神色。揉杂着期翼和绝望，自持与疯狂。矛盾至极。

她不知道自己什么表情。只来得及在他那双紫藤的瞳中看见了她错愕不已的眸子。下一刻，他便吻住了她的双唇，将她低声的惊呼含下。他的嘴唇本和她一样冰冷，却在接触之后缓缓升温，变得炽热而绵长，变得让她无法呼吸。

审神者喘息着极力吸取着耐以为生的空气，支撑不住倒在了被褥间，被对方顺势欺身而上，将她按在了被褥上，加深了这个吻。

他抱她很紧，像是要将她嵌入自己的身体。让她想起当年他将她带入本丸的时候，她无法挣脱的无力感。

她在他的唇齿间呜咽，用拳头砸他的后背，拧他背部结实的肌肉。就像幼时那样对着老是强迫自己的长谷部发泄着不满。

她已经很久没有这样做过了。从很久很久以前长谷部最后一次抱着她安抚的那时起，她就没再这么做过。

如果是年幼的自己，她一定会狠狠地咬破他的舌头。但是现在的她不会。

他任由她打他捏他，她任由他亲吻她爱抚她，慢慢地剥下她遮羞的被褥，用吻安抚着她颤抖的身体，向他昨夜的暴行致歉。

她啜泣着，由着长谷部的动作顺从地分开了双腿。对方埋下头用舌尖触碰她红肿的花唇，舔舐着干涸的爱液，尝到点点芬芳血腥。

审神者几乎以为自己要被他再次占有。长谷部却在她的腿间发出了一声不知是痛苦还是满足的叹息。

闭了一会儿眼，他放开了审神者，握着她的肩，将软泥一般的她扶坐了起来。

"主上以后不可这样了…"他喃喃着，用额头抵住了她的额头。

"不可以怎样？"她有气无力地问道。

长谷部沉默了一会儿。

"做不值得的事情。"

审神者的身体顿时一僵。

当她拿出精神想出言反驳讥讽的时候却已经无法开口。

她的管领刀用自己的嘴唇让她说不出任何话，只能攀着他的胳膊乞求着他施舍少得可怜的氧气。

* * *

长谷部作为审神者的教养者，教给了她很多东西：审神者所必须的知识和手段。还有一些不必须的，却能让她快乐到窒息的东西。

背德，私欲，无法坦诚的压抑逐渐堆积成山。突然宣泄而出的快感则是她的身体几乎承受不住的酷刑，几乎要将她拉扯成两半。

她不知道长谷部内心是怎样的。只知道他分开她的两腿，咬住她的发尾，握住她双乳时，那双满是欲望和贪婪的眼睛，是她所见过的他的最疯狂的神色。

这是来自她的教养者，她的管领刀的爱么？

像是凭空而生的，她难以理解的东西，荒谬绝伦却又理所当然。

只因为她是他的主上，是他内心的支柱，是他数十年压抑之下唯一的宣泄口，是他完全没有意识到的失败之作。

而她的支柱又是什么？不过是在长谷部的愿望中活着的一具行尸走肉，靠欲望和快感注入灵魂。

无比讽刺的是，这样她，却可以靠着身上粘腻绵软的秘穴操纵着长谷部，让他言听计从。

她知道他喜欢什么。

他喜欢她发丝纷乱在他胯间拱着，用嘴唇隔裤咬着他的肿胀，把它释放出来，含入口中，握着它在温润的腔体内搅动。他会连连喘息，忍不住向她喷射出腥气的白浊弄脏她的脸颊。当他抬着她的下巴帮她擦去污秽時，她会按照他的要求说着："长谷部先生幸苦了。多谢长谷部先生。"这个时候他便忍不住将她剥离了衣物的束缚，深吻她的每一寸肌肤。

他也喜欢她衣冠整洁，耀武扬威地骑在他身上，娇嫩的花穴明明那么勉强地含着他宽大的分身，却依然努力地挤压套弄。最后她却被他扶着腰肢顶弄得禁受不住连连求饶，叫他先生，泣声说着自己错了。扭动着的女体娇喘着，一边让他放过自己，一边又求他快些狠些，不过多时便收缩着密穴颤抖着嘴唇攀上高潮。

本是情人间的因爱而生的欢愉，审神者却靠着这些换取着长谷部的纵容。每一次接吻，都朝着腐坏更进一步。

欲望的满足感催生新的欲望。无法平静下来，原以为有了长谷部一切都会好转，但她依然感受到了内心有一块缺失。

审神者开始日日外出狩猎，看着尖锐的箭头射穿小兽们坚硬的头颅，红色的血液沾满了叶片草地，很快变成了诡异的紫色。

小兽们濒死的样子，很容易让她想起了镜子中映出的在长谷部怀中挣扎着达到高潮的自己。

曾经的她明明十分恐惧看到这样的场景。可那些已经被破坏了大脑却依然在抽搐的尸体，让她如同着了魔一般难以挪开视线。

这样的日子持续很久。她开始用烟草使自己放松下来，时不时地饮酒。

有一日，前来清理她桌上歪斜杯盏的付丧神，带来了一枝樱花，向审神者展示后，插在了白瓷瓶中。

淡粉色，惹人怜爱，却独枝凛然在瓶中斜插着。

"这是做什么？"审神者歪靠着凭几，晃着酒杯问他。"现在樱花都落得差不多了，这一枝折下来也开不长久啊。"

"所以才是难得的美景啊。"他看着一片樱花花瓣飘落在了桌上。"今朝春日里, 本拟共芳尊。 无奈樱花落, 纷纷乱我心。主上不觉得风雅么。"

（久方の光のどけき春の日にしづ心なく花の散るらむ）

审神者侧头看着身边扶着白瓷瓶的付丧神。他脖颈修长，脸色被樱花所染，即使绑着襻膊束着额发，一副忙碌打扫的样子，举手投足依然散发着风流的雅士气质。那是她没有留意到的，清爽干净的味道。看着看着，她托腮，似乎陷入了深深的沉思。

"主上…？"

付丧神试探地低声询问似乎从很远的地方传来，审神者恍过神来，犹如大梦初醒。

"的确风雅无比。"她微笑着答道。

就像是不禁意间感受到季节的流转，审神者用两指捏起了落在衣上小小的花瓣，将它贴上了自己的下唇。然后在歌仙有些诧异的眼神中，缓缓靠近他，用吻封住他。

这个吻很长，仅仅停留他的唇上，没有深入。

对方不避不闪，也没有迎合，只是一动不动地跪坐着，直到她主动挪开。

那片花瓣，贴在了他的唇上。

"你是第一次？"审神者问他。

他点头，带着晕晕乎乎的困惑。

"你不喜欢我这样对你？"

他摇头。

"那就是喜欢喽？"

"主上真是喜欢捉弄人呢。"他脸上有些红晕。"你是唤醒我意识让我在次世间停留之人。只要你所求，我都会做到。"

审神者注视着他那双晶亮绿莹不带半点贪婪的眸子，手指压上了自己饱满的下唇："那…这回换你来吻我。"

唇间的那片樱花，缓缓滑落在了翻倒的酒杯流出的琼浆玉液之中，点出丝丝涟漪。

歌仙兼定，她第一个召唤出来的付丧神。她是他真正的主上。

他的皮肤比长谷部白皙，个子没有长谷部高，胸口宽阔显得比长谷部壮些，体重似乎也重一些，臀部坚实，双臂有力。

贵公子即使在享受鱼水之欢時都保持着举止优雅，口中吐出低沉温和的蜜语让她放松下来，时时刻刻关注着她是否感到舒适和欢愉。和长谷部激烈反对性爱不同，她感到安定和平和。

高潮之后，歌仙抚着她的长发，轻吻着她的双唇。她躺在歌仙怀中，放空了所有思绪，前所未有地平静。

他是她的刀，她是他唯一的主上。他只听命她一人。

歌仙只是开始，紧接着是其它的付丧神。

她乘长谷部繁忙，背着他与付丧神们做爱，将自己的烙印刻在了她的付丧神身上，让他们尝到了情欲的甜头，让他们难以离开她。让他们难以拒绝她的要求。

看着他们低头臣服，那时她才真正觉得自己拥有着这个本丸，这个她被迫接受的本丸。

直到有一日，忙于工作的长谷部终于发现了她的淫乱。他闯入了她的寝室，压着怒意跪坐在了她的面前，询问着她有谁。

审神者其实并没刻意瞒着他，只要他有心留意就会发现。

她看着长谷部的样子，却并不愧疚和害怕。

她放下了手中的书本，平静地看着眼前情绪濒临爆发的男人，像是谈着无关紧要的事情一般，一个一个吐出了名字：歌仙，源氏兄弟，一期一振。每一个名字都让长谷部的脸色黯下去一分。

"都是你自己召唤的付丧神。"长长的沉默后，他开口，声音低哑。

审神者抿起了嘴唇，并不惊讶他能敏锐地发现了其中的关联。

"还有么？"他问。

"莺丸。"审神者说出了最后一个名字。那位刀剑男士先代逝世不久前才被召唤出来。

长谷部闭上了眼睛似乎在努力压制着自己的情绪。再次睁眼時，眼中怒气消失了许多，取而代之的是一种复杂至极的神色，似乎是感慨万千。

"虽然是新人，都有着难得的战力…"他艰难地说着。"主上能够懂得御下，我作为教养者…深感欣慰。"

"受你指教了。"她微微颔首。

长谷部死死地盯着她，似乎终于控制不住自己，抓住了审神者的肩头，仿佛要厉声质问，"主上你到底…"

他的嘴唇猛烈地哆嗦了一下，最终还是没有问出口。

审神者看着他，忽然微笑起来。她伸出双臂环抱住长谷部僵硬的脖颈，将脸颊贴上了他耳边，"我自然是爱你的，长谷部先生。"

这是第一次审神者如此坦诚地吐露出爱语。长谷部触电一般弹开，难以置信地看着她。

她却无所畏惧，坚定地又说了一遍。

长谷部不再说话，他怒气早无，脸色变得深沉而压抑。沉默了很久，他最终向审神者叩拜，然后退出了她的寝室。

绷住的神经，顿时松懈下来，审神者嘘了一口气，拾起来书本，却一个字也看不进去，只是失神地坐在那里，抬手按在了微微发痛的胸前。

长谷部会回来的。

只有这一点，审神者毫不担心。


End file.
